Never Say Never
by f0r3v3rm3
Summary: What happens when Bex and Macey get in an argument abour Justin Beiber? They kidnap him of course! probably going to be a three shot. Randomness that was created while the science teacher goes on and on and on... Give it a chance please :
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a so totally random story I came up with. Its probably just gonna be like a three shot or something. I have nothing against Justin Beiber. I don't particularly like him either but hey, to each her own right? Ok so anyways on to the story…**

** P.S. As much as I really wish I did, I don't own The Gallagher Girl Series. Sadly this also means I don't own Zach either *sigh* oh well. Or JB but I don't really care about that :P**

** Cammie P.O.V.**

"You did NOT just say what I think you did!" screeched Bex. Macey lifted a perfectly plucked eyebrow at the dark skinned girl who was, currently, red in the face.

"I'm pretty sure I did," she replied a bored yet amused look on her face. This of course only caused Bex to get even angrier which caused the terrified Liz Sutton to scrunch further into her corner. _I_ was watching this all from the doorway I'd just stepped through.

"Cammie!" I hear Liz exclaim with relief as she noticed me standing in the doorway. Bex turned around noticing me as well.

"Cammie tell her to take it back!" she screeched.

"Take what back?" I asked.

"The fact that I told her she's being unrealistic and that for all she knows Justin Beiber is a self centered jerk. WHICH, he probably is," Macy explained.

"He's not," Bex countered. "He's totally caring and sweet," she said sighing dreamily.

"And you know this HOW?" Macy asked skeptical.

"Have you not heard his music?" Bex exclaimed.

"Ummm yah I have, which is exactly why I think you're being ridiculous," Macy responded, a 'duh' tone in her voice. Bex gasped.

"Ohh you're gonna get it now McHenry," she growled and lunged at Macy. The two fell onto the floor with a 'thud'. Liz took this chance to escape from her corner and run over to me.

"Umm so how do we stop this?" she whispered as she reached my side. I thought for a moment.

"Well really the only way to figure out if he's self centered or not is to meet him…" I trailed off. How were WE, four juniors, going to meet Justin Beiber?

"And how do we do that?" Liz asked voicing my thoughts. I looked at her.

"Well you're the genius," I replied. Liz thought for a moment and then suddenly her eyes brightened.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed jumping up and clapping her hands. Unfortunately our Lizzie isn't all that coordinated and this action caused her to trip and fall landing splat on her face faster than she could say 'Oopsie daisies'. Bex and Macy looked up from where they were on the ground.

"Got what?" Bex asked. Liz stood up and dusted her self off.

"We're going to kidnap Justin Beiber," she said calmly. I stared at her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Liz?" Macy asked. Liz smiled.

"Liz that's bloody brilliant!" Bex yelled jumping up. So now for the plan…

**Ok so what'd you think? Like it? Tell me what you think in a REVIEWWWW seriously when people review it makes my day that much better **** so make a girl smile and press the little blue button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIIII so I'm truly sorry for not updating but its my birthday so you cant be mad **** well I suppose you could but then I'd be sad(I rhymed!) as you can probably tell I'm a bit hyper which is odd because seconds ago I was slightly mopey- I also happen to be graduating 8****th**** grade today. On the bright side again I'm also getting my braces off-YAY! So much to do so little time…anyways on with the story.**

**Cammie P.O.V.**

We decided to go with a simple plan and use the 'kidnapping plan' we learned last year in Cove. Ops. – hey a spy's gotta be prepared for anything. We decided to pull the operation, which we were calling 'Operation Pop star', that evening since according to Bex he would be staying at some hotel near here in between his performances. Currently it was 4 o'clock and we were preparing all that we'd need for the mission which would begin at five.

Tossing on a pair of jeans, a dark navy shirt, and a pair of black converse I grabbed one of Macy's bags, a black slouch bag. The outfit looked inconspicuous, was comfortable, and should blend in well with the night. Reaching into my closet I began to pack some gear into the bag: my lock-picking set, some laser lipstick, a compact, a pair of handcuffs, four comms units and some bugs, just in case. I waited as the other girls packed their supplies and then we slowly made our way downstairs. Reaching the hallway that led to my mothers' office we checked our surrounding making sure that no one would see our escape, then quickly and quietly we slipped around the corner and towards Gilly Gallagher's sword. Turning the gleaming gold hilt slowly I waited to hear the tell tale click that would confirm the opening of the passage.

As the doorway opened slowly I winced slightly at how loud the rumble of the hinges seemed in the otherwise quiet building. Stepping into the passage everything was instantly dark. The four of us waited a minute for our eyes to adjust and then slowly I began leading the way. Once outside I began to make my way toward Roseville and the bus stop only to be stopped by Macy.

"Wait here," she told us a mischievous look in her eyes, and then she was gone. About five minutes later she returned, this time seated in a very new, very expensive looking porch.

"Macy, where did you get that?" I asked her as calmly as I could.

"From the Gallagher car lot," she smirked.

"Great, now Zach's got her smirking too," I muttered quietly under my breath, but of course were spies and Macy heard me causing her smirk to grow.

"Just get in the car."

**Well I know it's a bit short, I was going to make it longer however I have to be at my ortho. appointment soon and so unfortunately I'm being forcibly removed from the computer. Wish me luck AND REVIEW! (It's my biirrtthhdaayyy *says in sing songy voice) ;)**

**Xoxo, 4ever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo, look at me updating so soon **** aren't you proud? Now on with la story.**

Once in the car Macy began driving towards the hotel. When we finally got there we all grabbed our bags and headed inside, leaving the car to be valet parked. Outside of the hotel was completely mobbed and we had to push our way through to the lobby.

"Excuse me," Macy said tapping her manicured nails on the marble counter. The desk attendant looked up with a bored expression.

"If you're looking for Mr. Beiber you're going to have to wait outside with everyone else." The man responded, not even looking up. Macey scoffed.

"As if, I'm here with my friends on vacation, we'd like a room," she said in a very duh tone.

"Well I'm sorry but all we have left are the suites," the man said giving us a dirty look.

"We'll take one," Macy replied. The man began typing into his computer.

"That'll be 4,000 a night for how many nights?" the man said.

"One, unless we need more time, it really all depends," Macy replied sighing dramatically. The man looked up skeptically.

"May I ask what you girls are doing all alone in a busy city?" the man asked.

"Well that's really none of your business, but if you must know, we're here on a kidnapping mission in which we are going to prove once and for all, that I am always right." She stated. We all looked at her, its funny how when you tell the truth no one believes you, it's usually because the truth is outrageous. As we expected the man just gave a 'hmp' and handed us the key as Macy gave him her credit card.

"And what shall I put the room name under?"

"McHenry, Macy McHenry." Was all Macy said before grabbing her card and turning on her heels leaving the man sputtering behind us.

As soon as we got in the elevator we all burst into giggles.

"Macy, that was fabulous!" I gasped.

"Bloody brilliant!" Bex exclaimed with Liz nodding in agreement. The elevator doors dinged open only to reveal three very shocked looking boys, and one utterly confused. No wonder the hotel had been booked solid.

**Alright, so it's slightly short, well actually very short but its now 11:45 at night and I couldn't sleep so I updated two of my stories, this one and FIGHTER (which I'd appreciate if you read and reviewed ****)- hint hint. Anyways I hoped you guys liked it and obviously this is probably going to be longer than a three shot now. Well not probably, most definitely. Anyways review review review! Thanks!**


End file.
